Choosing Tomorrow working title
by Unobtainable Truth
Summary: Preview of my new story! Title up for change so submit your title ideas if you have any to add. Chapter will be refined after title is selected. Read and review, criticism welcome!


**Choosing Tomorrow**

**(Title up for change) **

**Chapter One: Visions of the Seer **

**(Preview)**

**Disclaimer: Reminder that I do not own any of the media that may or may not go into this, and I assure you that this is merely a work of fiction. Thank you and have a nice day.**

**Key**

"_What is this_?"- Human Speech

"_Why do I continue?" –_ Human thought

"_**It's always your choice."-**_ Demonic Speech, techniques

"_**I just hope you make the right one, kid." **_Demon thought

**History Abhors a Paradox**

**Begin**

* * *

A shower of sparks rained down as two fighters locked blades, each attempting to overpower the other with their might. Their blades grew red hot under the force that was being applied to them. A screech of metal on metal was heard as the scorching blades ground against one another. Their wielders locked eyes as they continued the struggle for control. One fighter's sea blue eyes narrowed fiercely as he gazed into his foe's wide orbs. These eyes were not average; both were a deep and haunting crimson with three tomoe spinning wildly in an attempt to read his blue eyed opponent's body language. These tomoe showed these were fully matured Sharingan eyes, signifying their possessor a member of the esteemed Uchiha clan.

The two fighters pushed against one another once more before leaping back quickly and taking on a fighting stance, their eyes remained locked on the other. Neither opponent moved a muscle; their focus was solely upon the opponent before them. The wind picked up and blew up ash and dust from the scarred wasteland around them, but still neither opponent blinked, knowing the first to do so would be at a disadvantage. Bodies littered the once beautiful landscape surrounding the remaining fighters; some were only unconscious, though most were not so fortunate.

With the wind picking up the clouds moved apart, casting light on the shadowed battleground and its occupiers. The blue eyed figure squinted due to the sudden change in light; his polished metal head-band reflecting the sunlight outwards. His blade shined proudly in the bright light of the sun, its nearly ivory white blade glowed brightly proclaiming its glory. Its pure silver guard, polished to mirror sheen, and its gold encrusted hilt only added to its majesty. The figures dark orange shirt blew in the wind, held down only by his thick, sleeve-less black Chuunin flak jacket. His forest green pants were thick for protection from both cold and external damage. A pair of steel-toed black combat boots kept his feet safe from cold, and also provided his kicks with a little more force. His face which was usual seen with a smile, was set in a look of grim determination, and his golden hair seemed to glow ethereally in the sunshine. His stance was a basic one, though good for instant reaction, with his knees bent and his sword held outwards in front of him both hands gripping the hilt.

His opponent wore a Jounin jacket, covered with a large black cloak adorned with red clouds. His raven hair blew slightly in the strong wind and his Sharingan eyes remained focused. His finger-nails were painted and upon his right ring finger was a white ring with the kanji for 'Scarlet' set into it. The man's hand gripped the hilt of his ANBU katana loosely, while his posture showed that he was relaxed and at ease.

Without warning the blond disappeared from view, only to appear directly behind his raven haired opponent and attempt a horizontal slash against his crimson eyed foe. His attempt was for naught, however, as the cloaked man reacted quickly, placing his blade in the path of the strike, blocking the attack. He quickly struck out with an elbow catching his opponent in the jaw knocking the blond back. Pushing his offence, he struck out at his blond opponent's knees in an attempt to disable him. The blond reacted quickly and jumped out of reach, quickly following up by throwing a handful of shurikan at his Uchihan foe. The red eyed male lazily blocked the sharp projectiles, but this was all the blond had hoped for, as the small distraction provided him the time he needed. He sheathed his sword and made a cross shaped seal with his fingers. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_ Following the boy's shout, a dozen exact copies of himself stood around him.

Each of the twelve reached into a pouch on their thigh and removed a kunai. Without wasting a moment the copies got into groups of three and surrounded their raven haired enemy. At once, of the blond copies attacked. The red eyed man dodged their strikes with trained ease, his movements seeming more like a dance than a series of quick evasions. After a moment the Uchiha leapt into the air, put away his katana and began a quick series of hand seals. "_**Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu." **_ Taking a deep breath, he quickly exhaled sending a giant ball of fire rocketing forth towards the copies. When the attack struck, it caused a great explosion to overtake the clones, and after a pained shout their existences ended with a poof and a popping sound. The Uchiha quickly pulled out a kunai of his own and spun around, blocking a surprise attack from his original blond opponent. Grabbing the blue eyed boy's wrist the raven haired Sharingan wielder pulled the boy towards him, meeting the blonde's chest with a hard knee before flinging him towards the ground. Landing on his feet, the Uchiha stood and watched as his downed adversary struggled to make his way to his feet.

"_You should just stop this Naruto-kun, there is no need for useless battle like this. Just surrender and come with me." _ The raven haired man's tone was without emotion and cold, though he seemed to be annoyed with the resistance the blond was putting up.

The blonde known as Naruto snorted at the Uchiha's words. "_Stay and fight and have a chance at making it out alive, or go with you and have my soul ripped out and have no chance at survival, tough choice. Which do you think I'll pick Itachi?" _The blonde's tone was heavy with sarcasm and anger. He stared at the Uchiha in front of him with disdain; if he had any choice in the matter, he would not go gently into that good night.

The one known as Itachi Uchiha for his part, smirked at the blond. "_There is another choice Naruto-kun. You could always join the Akatsuki."_

The blonde's eyes widened at the raven haired Akatsuki member's words before narrowing suspiciously. "_First of all__why would I believe that you are telling the truth and secondly why would I ever want to join a group the likes of Akatsuki? _His tone was full of suspicion and anger, and despite himself a little curiosity.

The Uchiha picked on the curiosity and his smirk widened. "_All Akatsuki wants from you is the power of the Kyuubi, it doesn't matter to us whether or not you are in possession of it. With your chakra it would be a good tool for extracting bijuu and you would receive training so as not to burden Akatsuki." _ As he spoke, the Uchiha kept his attention focused on the blond for any signs of his decision, and after hearing these words the blonde's eyes lit up a bit. This made the Uchiha chuckle, time to go for the kill. "_And as for why you would wish to join us, that is simple, we can offer you what you have always wanted… To be accepted. To be seen without hatred and scorn and to be able to find a purpose, that is what you really want, isn't it Naruto-kun?"_ the manipulative Uchiha watched the emotions play on the face of the young blond with satisfaction. "_The Akatsuki can offer you the things you seek. Wealth, acceptance, power, we can give you all of this as well as a chance to get back at the people who have scorned you."_

Naruto's emotions were running wild, a chance to be accepted, to be respected was all he had ever really wanted, but in order to receive it he had to betray the few people who cared about him, or carry on a life in a village that will forever hate him. Naruto had often thought of leaving and the only thing that had kept him in his village was uncertainty.

The Uchiha was about to speak again to the blond when he felt four large chakra signatures moving towards them. "_It seems we are all out of time Naruto-kun. I will come to you in one week for your answer, but for now…_" The Uchiha made a quick seal and the tomoe in his eyes shifted into a three pointed shurkikan form of his Mangekyou Sharingan. Shutting his left eye, he built up chakra into his right. "_**AMATERASU!"**_ A black flame of incredible heat shot forth from the Uchiha's eye towards the blonde.

Naruto saw his raven haired opponent shift his eyes and realized what he was planning. Knowing of only one way he could escape alive, the blonde began a long series of hand seals. As the dark flames raced towards him, the blond finished the seals and a blue light shone out followed by a sharp humming noise and a shout of …..

"_Hey granny! Granny! PAY ATTENTION YOU OLD HAG!"_

The old seer snapped out of her visions to face the boy who had come to her. Looking at him she saw that this was the same blonde from her visions of the future. As of now the blond could not have been older than eight and was impatiently waiting the old woman's words. "_Well? What did you see? Can I have my hand back?" _ Realizing that she still had a hold on the young boy's hand she released him.

With extreme seriousness she looked into the boy's ocean deep blue eyes. "_Boy, it seems that you are to have a very difficult life in store for you, and it will not be worth it if you do not live for something ." _

The blonde chuckled softly. "_That is something I already know, though I had hoped it would get better from here, though I guess that's what I get for hoping." _When he spoke his voice had lost that impatient and childish tone, and seemed much older, much more … tired. It was a tone not meant to come from one so young. "_Well thanks for trying I guess. See ya." _

As the blonde child turned to walk out of the seer's tent she called out to him. "_Boy! Do not take the future lightly. One day you will be forced to make a choice which will decide the fate of millions! I hope that when the time comes, you will make the right choice." _

Naruto turned his head to face the woman. "_When the time comes, I will heed your words, until then I will make my own fate." And with that the blonde left the old seer's tent._

* * *

Hey kids, it's your old buddy Truth here with a preview of my newest story. I know I should be working on my other stories Heir to Excellence, and Ninja Revelations before starting another story, but inspiration struck me heavily this evening and I began to write. This is the current end result. Keep in mind this is only a preview and will be improved upon if I actually do write this story. As I said Choosing Tomorrow is only a working title and is up for change if you guys have any good ideas for a better title.

Please review with your title ideas, and opinion of this idea. Remember it's you guys that keep me writing.

* * *

Your lord and Master

-UT


End file.
